Ultra Magnus and the child
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA Ultra Magnus finds orphaned Optimus on the streets and becomes his new father. Can he rise up to the challenge?


_TFA Ultra Magnus finds orphaned Optimus on the streets and becomes his new father. Can he rise up to the challenge?_

chapter 1

A young sparkling curled up in a box his was frightened and sad. A criminal left him an orphan the crook killed his mother, father and older brother. This young sparkling is only one who lived.

The poor thing was living on the streets. Officers found the crime scene but the youngest son the parents spoke of was gone. The father told them there was no living family. He told them Optimus would be raised by an Autobot of his son's choice one who Optimus thought he could trust. The officers nodded and began to look for the child. The crook was still around. He was going to get that child.

Optimus was hungry he had anything to eat in a while. Right now he was all alone.

Today Ultra Magnus was out for a walk. He saw the box and what was inside it was a little sparkling looking no older than three years old. Ultra Magnus went up to the child. "Hey kid are you lost?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus shook his head no. "You have a family?" Ultra Magnus asked. Optimus cried and shook his head no again. "Are you hungry?" Ultra Magnus asked.

This time the answer was a nod. Ultra Magnus picked him up and took him to an energon stand. Ultra Magnus bot cube of low grade for the kid. After he paid Optimus drank down the cube. But before he finished he threw and collapsed. Ultra Magnus was worried. Everyone in the park was shocked. Ultra Magnus transformed. Quick get him in." he said and femme placed the unconscious child in. A young officer was there and gave Ultra Magnus an escort.

Ultra Magnus drove as fast as he could. He ran into the emergency room. "Help, this young one needs help." Ultra Magnus said.

The receptionist looked. "Just wait, we will be with you shortly." she said.

"But this little orphan passed out after throwing up." Ultra Magnus said and two began to argue.

"What is going on?!" Ratchet asked as he came in.

"Ratchet." Ultra Magnus said.

"Ultra Magnus what's wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"It's this sparkling." Ultra Magnus said.

Ratchet came over and scanned the child. He smacked the receptionist. "His condition critical with a high fever to boot!" Ratchet said. He took the sparkling and ran into the OR. Ultra Magnus followed. Red alert came in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This sparkling has severe internal damage. We need to save his life." Ratchet said. Ratchet saw Ultra Magnus. "Wait outside." he told him.

Ultra Magnus was sitting down outside. The surgery had been going on for awhile. Then Ratchet came out. "How is he?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We manage to fix all the internal damaged but he still has a really bad fever, which concerns me. He will have to stay in the hospital for a while." Ratchet said. "Can you tell me about this kid?" he asked him. Ultra Magnus told him how he found the kid and to when he took him to the hospital.

"Poor kid." Ratchet said. "He is only three and half years old." Ratchet said.

'Can I see him?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"I'm afraid not. He's sleeping right now. You can see him tomorrow." Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus left to go home. After a sleepless night Ultra Magnus headed to the hospital to check o the kid. Ratchet saw him come in. "Okay the little one is down this way." Ratchet said.

They came to a room. "He has roommate a young mech his age." Ratchet said.

They went in. "Hello kids how are you feeling?' Ratchet asked.

"A little better." a young grey mech said.

The little red and blue mech saw Ultra Magnus come up and smiled. "Hey little one remember me?' Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes." Optimus said.

"What is your name?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Optimus." he told him.

"Nice name." Ultra Magnus said.

"I'm Ironfist." The other mech said.

"Hello Ironfist." Ultra Magnus said.

"His fever went down and he seems to be doing better. He should be out of the hospital in a couple of weeks." Ratchet said.

Optimus pointed at Ultra Magnus. "Me? I'm Ultra Magnus." he told him.

Then a police officer came in. "Yes this is the child from that dead family." he said. Then he explained to Ultra Magnus and Ratchet.

"So this kid will chose his legal guardian?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," The officer said.

Optimus knew who he wanted. He wanted Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Want you." Optimus said.

"Optimus has chosen Ultra Magnus to be his guardian." Ratchet said.

"Okay it's settled." the officer said.

Ultra Magnus filled out the paper work and then he purchased the stuff he needed for Optimus. Then he set up the bedroom he picked out for Optimus.

Optimus would be out of the hospital in a few days now all he had to do was wait and bring him home. But he still would visit him in the hospital.

To be continued.


End file.
